No con mi hijo No con mi hija
by PaigeMorris
Summary: Esta es la secuela de Lover or Blood; recomiendo leer la primera .


Prólogo

-Erick, no lo hagas, es demasiado arriesgado.-habló Santana a su hijo de ya 17 años, un chico apuesto, piel morena, ojos claros, sonrisa encantadora, porte magnífico y que se le notaba que hacía ejercicio; una noche de tormenta, donde él abría la puerta para marcharse a un largo viaje y ella lo paró agarrándolo del brazo, deteniendo así su ida.

-Debo hacerlo, madre, él es demasiado importante para mí.-respondió firme-Despídeme de mamá por si no vuelvo, pero te prometo que él si lo hará. Os quiero.-terminó de decir para después, soltarse con cuidado, del agarre de su madre y partir a su viaje.

Santana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a llorar de angustia por no poder detener a su hijo mayor y viéndolo partir. Se pasó toda la noche sin pegar ojo, pensando que no debería de haberle dejado partir, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado y él era muy parecido a ella, demasiado cabezota respecto al amor y es por eso que supo que aunque lo hubiese seguido intentando, no habría podido detenerlo.

Así que, a las 7am, fue al dormitorio que compartía con su esposa desde hace ya tantos años, al verla, tuvo mucha más pena, la había fallado, le prometió que no dejaría que ninguno de sus hijos sufriría daño y apenas hace unas horas había dejado que su hijo se perdiera en esta noche de tormenta, sin saber cuál sería su final. Se acercó en silencio y se acostó cerca de la rubia, para después abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana, haciendo que esta se despertará y sonriera al ver a la latina abrazándola de esa manera, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el rostro de su morena.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-indagó preocupada mientras agarraba el brazo de Santana.

-Se ha ido, no he podido detenerlo, lo siento, pero de igual manera no pienso dejar que le pase nada, aunque tenga que matar, por primera vez en mi vida por él, por vosotros.-respondió decidida la latina, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su esposa, los cuales empezaban a soltar lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas que la morena intentaba limpiar con su pulgar.

Casa Fabray-Berry

-¡¿PERO CÓMO HAS PODIDO DEJAR QUÉ SUMMER SE FUERA CON ERICK?¡-chilló una morena muy cabreada con aires de diva y que con el paso de estos últimos años, no ha subido de altura, pero si un poco el volumen de sus músculos, no por ello dejando de ser la femenina y sexy de siempre, de pie en la sala de estar de su casa a su esposa que estaba con la cabeza agachada y sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, quién no podía mirar a la cara a su diva.

-Sabes que yo no la hubiera dejado si no supiera que estaría a salvo.-respondió la rubia, después de unos minutos en silencio y mirando a su esposa, con algo de temor.

-¿A salvo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estará a salvo? Irá a su propia tumba y una madre no debería de enterrar a su hija, Quinn. ¿No lo entiendes?-dijo indignada la diva al tiempo de empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación y empezando a decir ideas que podrían pasarle a Summer y soltando alguna palabra incoherente, siendo observada por su esposa, quien no se había levantado de aquel sillón.

-Es vampiresa, no morirá excepto que el amor de su vida le cla…

-Le clave una estaca una noche de luna llena, ya lo sé, Quinn, pero a donde va es muy peligroso. No podría soportar que le pasará algo, desde que empezó a salir con esa chica, me da miedo que le pase algo.-dijo la diva parando en seco sus andares y mirando con tristeza a su rubia, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Quinn al ver así a su esposa, no dudó en acercarse a abrazarla y darle algo de confort, confort que se disolvió en el momento en que ambas se separaron después de estar unos minutos en esa posición.

La rubia agarró el mentón de la morocha y lo levantó con cuidado, haciendo que la diva la mirase a los ojos y con decisión le dijo.

-Te prometo, mi amor, que no voy a dejar que nuestra hija sufra ningún daño, aunque eso me haga matar, a humanos, a vampiros o a cualquier otra criatura existente.-dijo con decisión sin dejar de mirar a Rachel a los ojos, acto seguido, la besó demostrándole cuanto la ama y sellando su promesa, derramando ambas, lágrimas por no saber que les deparará el futuro.

N/A: Hola, este es el prólogo de la secuela de Lover or Blood.

Esta historia es una secuela, la historia la escribiré en dos tiempos, en el actual como en el prólogo y en el principio de esta trama, habrá capítulos que solo hablen en este tiempo o en tiempo anterior, donde empieza la trama.

Espero os guste; se aceptan reviews para criticas, consejos, ideas…

Besos, Love-Night (PaigeMorris)


End file.
